Dream Come True
by Lin Narumi Rutherford
Summary: "Aku ingin sekali melihat Sasuke dari dekat."/ Ia menyeringai seolah menyiratkan dia mengerti apa yang terjadi pada mereka./ warning : a little bit of humor. Don't like don't read.


**Dream Come True**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dream Come True © Lin Narumi Rutherford**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Friendship, a little bit of humor**

**Warnings :**

**Gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, a little of Sasuke**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.  
><strong>

Happy reading ^^...

.

**First seen in Graduated Occasion**

"Acara selanjutnya adalah pertunjukkan dari ekskul teater." Satu persatu anggota teater menaiki panggung ketika sang master of ceremony atau yang biasa disingkat MC mengumumkan acara selanjutnya.

"Pada suatu hari . . ." sang narrator mulai membuka drama.

"Aduh…" terdengar keluhan dari salah seorang penonton.

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku pengen masuk ke dalam, Hinata. Aku pengen melihat Temari main drama." Jawab Sakura. "Ino, ayo masuk kedalam." Pinta Sakura dengan muka memelas kepada temannya yang satu lagi.

"Nggak. Hei, jidat kamu gak tahu gimana panas dan sumpeknya didalam?" jawab Ino degan sewot. "Lagipula apa salahnya nonton diluar?" Ino kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada layar televisi plasma didepannya.

Sakura hanya bisa memasang muka cemberut. "Dasar Ino-pig pelit." Lirihnya.

"Apa kaubilang, jidat?" Ino dengan cepat menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Jangan mengelak. Telingaku ini masih sehat, jidat."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa Ino-pig."

"IYA"

"TIDAK"

"IYA"

_ 'Mulai lagi deh' _Hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat mereka mulai bertengkar.

"Kalian berdua hentikan ! Dramanya sudah dimulai tuh" Hinata mulai menengahi pertengkaran yang sebetulnya tidak penting itu.

Sakura dan Ino menghentikan pertengkaran kecil itu. Dan mereka mulai menonton pertunjukkan teater tersebut.

Sakura tahu bagaimana panas dan berisiknya suasana didalam aula sekolahnya yang menampung sekitar seribu lebih manusia apalagi hari ini adalah hari perpisahan kakak kelasnya yang sudah lulus. Sebetulnya, aula Konoha Senior High School atau disingkat KSHS oleh para murid bisa menampung lebih dari dua ribu orang.

Tapi, mengingat hari ini adalah hari perpisahan dimana sang kakak kelas akan saling berteriak-teriak, bercanda, tertawa, bahkan adapula yang menangis karena akan meninggalkan teman-teman, guru-guru serta sekolah yang dicintainya. Maka, tidak diragukan lagi suasana panas akan bertambah dua kali lipat walaupun gedung itu telah dilengkapi dengan Air Conditioner. Bagi Yamanaka Ino lebih baik menonton acara di luar gedung daripada dia harus banjir keringat di dalam gedung.

Lagipula pihak sekolah telah menyiapkan dua buah televisi plasma beserta beberapa kursi di luar gedung untuk murid-murid yang memang ingin duduk di luar gedung. Jadi, bagi yang duduk diluar juga bisa merasakan AC atau angin cepoi-cepoi.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan jangan cemberut terus. Kita kan masih bisa menonton di TV ini." Suara Hinata membuyarkan perhatian Sakura pada layar televisi.

"Iya, Hinata" Sakura memamerkan senyum manisnya pada Hinata.

"Aduh, silau nih."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan emosi.

"Satu sama untuk Tuan Putri Ino. Hahaha."

"Terserah kaulah." Sakura mendengus sebal. Perhatiannya kembali ke Temari yang berperan sebagai seorang putri sedang mengeluarkan sebuah kipas berwarna merah dengan anggunnya.

Menyaksikan hal itu, murid laki-laki berteriak tertahan. Terpana akan kecantikan Sabaku no Temari, yang dijuluki Queen of Theater itu.

Ino hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar kata-kata pujian murid laki-laki yang duduk dibelakngnya untuk sahabatnya itu. Bukannya Ino merasa iri pada Temari, tetapi gara-gara fans boy yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, Temari tidak bisa melakukan kegiatannya dengan aman. Dan gara-gara mereka juga, Ino jadi sulit untuk men-_comblangkan_ Temari dengan Shikamaru si tukang tidur tapi jenius, yang terkenal sebagai musuh abadi itu.

"Hei, Ino. Habis ini acaranya apa?" tanya Sakura ketika drama itu selesai.

"Ngg… kalau tidak salah pertunjukkan dari ekskul karate" jawab Ino sambil mengingat-ingat. Ino adalah salah seorang anggota OSIS di KSHS jadi, wajar jika dia tahu susunan acara perpisahan ini.

"Berarti ada Tenten dong?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Iya. Kudengar dari Neji-nii, kalau mereka akan tampil bersama." Hyuuga Nejii adalah kakak sepupu Hinata yang tinggal bersama di rumah Hinata sekaligus ketua ekskul karate di KSHS.

"Benarkah? Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya." Kata Sakura. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Mencari objek lain selain TV Plasma didepannya.

Matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan putih serta memiliki rambut model pantat ayam berjalan kearah gedung. Bersama dengan beberapa temannya yang sedang tertawa, sedangkan laki-laki itu hanya memasang ekspresi dingin. Tapi hal yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pendangannya bukan karena ekspresinya tetapi, karena wajahnya tampan dan mata onyx nya yang sangat kelam.

_'Pasti anak kelas XI. Kalau kelas XII nggak mungkin, mereka kan pakai jas dan kimono semua'_ pikir Sakura.

"Hei, jidat. Kok bengong? Awas ada lalat yang masuk ke mulutmu." Tanya Ino setengah bercanda.

"Hinata, kamu tau kakak itu gak?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sakura malah bertanya pada Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu. Tentunya dengan diam-diam.

"Eh? Dia kan kakak kelas XI. Aku pernah lihat dia beberapa kali sebelum ini." Jawab Hinata setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang Sakura maksud.

"Kamu tahu namanya, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Enggak tahu. Memang kenapa sih?" Tanya Hinata dengan penasaran.

"Aku tahu. Pasti kamu suka sama kakak itu kan, jidat?" Tebak Ino tepat sasaran.

"Eh? Apaan sih pig? Aku bukannya suka, tapi penasaran kok aku baru liat dia ya?" kata Sakura mengelak.

"Ah, jangan bohong, Sak. Masa muka kamu merona gitu kalau nggak suka. Haha."

"Terserah kalian deh. Aku cuma penasaran doang kok." Sakura menjadi sebal dengan tingkah Ino.

"Aku percaya Sakura-chan kok."

Mereka bertiga mulai mengalihkan perhatian dari sang MC yang sedang mewawancarai salah satu anak kelas XII ke sang kakak kelas-baru-lewat. Hinata tiba-tiba menangkap seseorang di samping sang kakak kelas.

"Saku-chan, aku tau laki-laki itu." Hinata menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut blonde yang sekarang berada di pintu masuk gedung.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Laki-laki berambut blonde yang sedang tertawa itu. Dia Uzumaki Naruto."

"Loh? Naruto-senpai? Bukankah dia kelas XI?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah Ino-chan. Aku tidak tahu kelasnya. Aku hanya tahu namanya dari Neji-nii karena dia pernah datang kerumah kami."

"Hei, Ino. Kau tidak tahu nama atau kelas kakak berambut pantat ayam itu? Kau kan anak OSIS?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga baru melihatnya hari ini, Sak. Lagipula, aku baru saja diangkat menjadi anggota OSIS jadi aku belum banyak tahu nama kakak kelas."

"Sudahlah, Saku-chan. Nanti aku akan bantu kamu. Sekarang, lebih baik kita menonton penampilannya Tenten-chan." Kata Hinata dengan lembut.

"Iya, nanti pasti Tenten akan marah kalau tahu kita tidak melihat penampilannya." Tambah Ino.

"Baiklah, teman-teman." Jawab Sakura mencoba melupakan rasa penasarannya.

d(^.^)b

**Second Seen in Hall School**

"Teman-teman, ayo kita ke aula." Ajak Hinata pada empat temannya yang sedang ngerumpi di kelas. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi, belum waktunya untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Ngapain ke aula?" Tanya Sakura dengan muka bingung.

"Katanya sih ada pengarahan untuk kenaikan kelas dan penerimaan siswa baru." Jawab Hinata.

SIIIING

Terdengar bunyi salon yang terpasang di kelas mereka. Setiap kelas di KSHS memang memiliki salon untuk pemberitahuan pengumuman dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tes.. Tes.." Terdengar suara kepala sekolah, yaitu Tsunade-sama. "Anak-anak kelas X dan kelas XI diharapkan segera menuju aula sekolah dalam waktu tiga menit..." Tsunade menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Bagi yang terlambat akan dikenakan HUKUMAN PUSH UP 50 KALI." Kata Tsunade penuh penekanan.

Mendengar pengumuman itu, seluruh murid yang masih berada di ruang kelas segera berlari menuju aula sekolah yang berjarak 200 meter dari daerah ruang kelas.

"Ayo buruan kita ke aula." Kata Tenten siap-siap berlari. Keempat temannya mengikuti dari belakang. Sampai di aula mereka segera menduduki kursi di barisan kelas X-1. Di aula ini para murid harus duduk di barisan sesuai dengan kelas mereka. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung pihak sekolah menyediakan papan-papan bertuliskan nama kelas dan akan ditaruh di barisan depan. Menurut Tsunade-sama, dia akan lebih mudah mengetahui kelas mana yang ribut. Alasan yang aneh.

"Mana Tsunade-sama?" Kata Sakura dengan bingung. Padahal sudah lewat lima menit, tetapi Tsunade-sama belum muncul juga.

"Paling masih di ruangannya. Dia yang memberi pengumuman tetapi dia yang terlambat." Jawab Temari dengan sebal.

"Akhir-akhir ini Tsunade-sama seperti Kakashi-sensei yang suka telat." Tenten menimpali dengan cuek.

Sakura ingin ikut menimpali, tetapi lagi-lagi matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut pantat ayam dan bermata onyx duduk dengan tenang di barisan sebelah kanannya. Barisan untuk anak kelas XI.

"Hinata." Sakura menyenggol teman yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Kakak berambut pantat ayam itu ada diarah jam 3." Jawab Sakura dengan pelan.

"Rambut pantat ayam? Siapa yang kaumaksud?" Hinata kebingungan, tetapi tetap melihat kearah yang dimaksud.

"Maksudku, kakak yang kita lihat waktu upacara kelulusan bulan lalu."

"Oh, kakak yang itu ya. Ya ya, aku melihatnya." Jawab Hinata setelah menemukan siapa orang yang dimaksud. Disampingnya terlihat Naruto sedang tertawa.

"Kamu bisa melihat papan nama kelasnya, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura dengan pelan.

"Tidak, kita harus kedepan kalau mau melihat papan kelasnya."

"Kelas XI IPA 1." Jawab Ino yang duduk di belakang mereka.

"Eeeh?" Sakura dan Hinata kaget mendengar Ino tiba-tiba menjawab. "Bukannya, kamu tadi sedang mengobrol dengan Tenten dan Temari? Kemana mereka?" Tanya Sakura gelagapan.

"Mereka sedang ke toilet. Kalian mau rahasia-rahasiaan sama aku ya?" Tanya Ino dengan muka sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukannya begitu, Ino-chan." Jawab Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Kamu tahu darimana kalau dia kelas XI IPA 1?" Tanya Sakura mengabaikan akting dari Ino.

"Kalian tidak lihat, yang duduk didepan kakak-berambut-pantat-ayam itu kan Sai-senpai." Jawab Ino dengan setengah hati. Sai adalah orang yang pernah diincar oleh Ino. Tetapi, karena Sai sepertinya hanya menganggap Ino adalah kouhainya maka, Ino memutuskan untuk menjauhinya.

"Benar juga, dia pasti sekelas dengan Sai-senpai. Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada Sai-senpai namanya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura cepat. "Buat apa kalian lakukan itu? Itu akan membuat dia besar kepala. Dan kalian akan membuat aku malu didepannya."

"Baiklah, Sakura. Aku juga tidak mau menanyakan hal itu pada Sai-senpai." Kata Ino. Dari jauh terlihat Tenten dan Temari yang baru kembali dari toilet berjalan kearah mereka.

Mereka bertigapun terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tak lama setelah itu, Tsunade yang baru datang segera memulai pengarahan.

**-Skip Time-**

Malamnya di rumah Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

Huuh.. kenapa sih Kakashi-sensei harus memberikan tugas yang banyak pada kami? Padahal sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan ujian kenaikan kelas. Lagipula mana ada pelajaran matematika membuat slide power point untuk presentasi? Seharusnya kan guru yang menjelaskan pada muridnya. Terlebih lagi ini pelajaran matematika.

Aku mengeluh sepanjang aku mengerjakan tugasku. Mulai dari ketelatannya masuk kelas, membaca novel ketika pelajaran, dan entahlah, aku sendiri lupa apa yang aku ocehkan dari tadi. Tapi herannya, teman-temanku termasuk aku sendiri sangat suka diajar Kakashi-sensei. Maklum, kami membandingkannya dengan guru matematika sebelumnya yang sebelumnya mengajar kami, yaitu Anko-sensei yang terkenal sangat killer.

Bahkan ketika salah satu senpai ku bertanya siapa guru matematika ku-dan tentu saja kujawab Anko-sensei-ia langsung ketakutan dan memberikan petuah ini itu.

Anko-sensei yang seharusnya mengajar murid kelas X terpaksa harus cuti karena mengalami kecelakaan 5 bulan yang lalu. Dan disinilah Kakashi-sensei berada, menjadi guru pengganti Anko-sensei.

"Yeah, akhirnya selesai juga." Kataku berteriak senang. "Pengen internetan."

"Sasori-nii." Panggilku sambil keluar kamar. Aku menemukannya sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. "Sasori-nii." Panggilku lagi.

"Apa? Berisik banget deh." Bener-bener deh pengen kucakar muka baby face nya. Sok sibuk banget sih.

Dengan muka cemberut aku berkata, "Pinjem modem, mau internetan."

"Cari aja di kamar." Katanya dengan singkat padat dan gak jelas. Dasar punya kakak sok keren gini nih.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang kucari, aku kembali ke kamar dan melewati Sasori-nii lagi.

"Sejam seribu ya." Katanya. Udah sok keren, mau sok rentenir lagi.

"Kira-kira Konan-nee lagi apa ya? Dia tahu nggak ya, pacarnya sekarang jadi rentenir?" Aku pura-pura berpikir sambil mengeraskan suaraku.

Mendengar aku menyebut Konan, Sasori-nii menjadi gelagapan, "Sakura, nii-san kan cuma bercanda. Jangan bilang-bilang ke Konan ya. Oke?"

"Hn. Aku pikir-pikir dulu deh." Aku segera melengos pergi ke kamar dan mengunci pintu.

"Haha. Syukurin." Aku tertawa sambil menghubungkan modemku dengan laptop. Dengan cepat aku membuka akun facebook ku.

**Welcome to Facebook**

**Email :** cherry_

**Password :** ***********

.

**News Feed Top News Most Recent**

.

What's on your mind?

.

**Shimura Sai**

Kenapa kau menjauhiku? -_-

45 minutes ago via blackberry . Like . Comment

Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, and 23 others like this

View all 35 comments

**Inuzuka Kiba **slow aja, bro. Jangan patah semangat. Kejar dong dia.

10 minutes ago . Like . 12 people

**Uzumaki Naruto** bener tuh, Sai. Lo jangan patah semangat memang siapa sih dia?

9 minutes ago. Like

**Inuzuka Kiba** kepala duren : #gubrak.. kemana aja lo nar? btw, lo copas comment gua ya?

8 minutes ago . Like . 3 people

**Uzumaki Naruto** maniak anjing : Enak aja ganteng2 gini dibilang kepala duren. Lagipula memang nggak boleh kalo comment gue mirip?

7 minutes ago . Like

**Shimura Sai** Hei kalian berhenti comment gaje di status gue.

7 minutes ago via blackberry . Like

**Uchiha Sasuke** Hn..

7 minutes ago via blackberry . Like

**Uzumaki Naruto** hei Teme, besok tanding futsal XI IPA 1 melawan XI IPA 4. Kau harus datang ya.

6 minutes ago. Like

Aku menghentikan kegiatan membacaku. XI IPA 1? Bukannya itu kelas kakak-berambut-pantat-ayam-itu? Aku melihat salah satu komentar dari Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu aku membuka profil Uchiha Sasuke. Entah kenapa aku merasa tertarik dengan orang ini.

Aku melihat foto profil Uchiha Sasuke dan aku kaget setengah hidup- eh maksudnya setengah mati- mengetahui ternyata orang itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan kakak yang menghantuiku selama ini. '_Jadi, orang yang membuat aku penasaran selama ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke ya_.'

Entah kenapa, aku merasa terbang hanya dengan mengetahui namanya. '_Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Hinata besok.' _ Janjiku dalam hati.

**End of Sakura's POV**

d(^.^)b

**Third seen in Class Corridor**

Hari ini adalah pertama setelah kenaikan kelas. Seperti yang kalian tahu, hari pertama murid-murid belum memulai pelajaran mereka. Sakura dan Hinata memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol di luar kelas bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Kemana Ino? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata

"Ino-chan sedang rapat OSIS." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Sakura, Hinata mau ikut kami ke kantin tidak?" Tanya Temari yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Tenten.

"Kau mau Hinata? Aku ingin disini saja." Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak lapar." Jawab Hinata

"Baiklah, kami pergi berdua. Ayo Temari." Ajak Tenten.

Sepeninggal mereka, Hinata dan Sakura mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka yang sebagian besar satu kelas dengan mereka di kelas X. Tiba-tiba Hinata menyenggol tangan Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Lihat kearah sana." Jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk koridor di sebelah kirinya. Sakura melihat kearah yang dimaksud dan melihat seorang laki-laki ermabut model pantat ayam, yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan santainya kearah mereka. Sakura berharap Sasuke akan melewati koridor di depannya.

Uchiha Sasuke semakin mendekat. Sakura semakin berharap. Tetapi, tubuh Akimichi Chouji yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana menghalangi penglihatan Sakura kearah Sasuke. Ketika Sakura dapat melihat lagi kearah Sasuke, dia mendapati Sasuke sedang berbelok ke koridor di sebelah kanannya.

"Yah, Hinata. Dia belok ke koridor kanan. Kupikir dia akan melewati koridor ini." Kata Sakura dengan pelan takut terdengar oleh teman-temannya. "Aku ingin sekali melihat dia dari dekat." Sakura melanjutkan dengan sebal.

"Sabar ya, Saku-chan." Hinata ikut prihatin dengan sahabatnya.

d(^.^)b

**First Meet at Back Time**

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Sakura mulai melupakan kejadian kemarin. Ia sudah melupakan harapannya untuk bertemu Sasuke dari dekat.

TEEET TEEET

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi, murid-murid bersorak senang karena ini adalah hari Sabtu. Dan mereka dapat menghabiskan waktunya sesuka hati. Begitupula dengan kelima sahabat ini. Mereka berjalan dengan santai keluar kelas. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa.

Sampai dekat ruang guru, Sakura berhenti karena melihat Gaara, teman sekelasnya sedang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman. "Ada pengumuman apa, Gaara?" tanya Sakura sambil iku membaca papan pengumuman.

"Sepertinya jadwal pelajaran baru."

"Apa? Baru seminggu belajar sudah diganti lagi?" Tanya Sakura bingung lalu memanggil Ino, "Hei, Ino-pig ada jadwal baru nih."

"APA? Aku harus ngetik lagi dong." Kata Ino histeris.

"Cuma satu lembar aja ngetiknya, lagipula kalau kamu tidak punya uang tinggal minta sama Temari kan?" Kata Tenten.

"Iya. Kamu malas sekali sebagai sekretaris." Jawab Temari yang bertugas sebagai bendahara kelas membenarkan perkataan Tenten. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa mendumel dalam hati.

Setelah Ino selesai mencatat jadwal baru, mereka berlima segera bersiap pulang. Sakura dan Hinata berjalan didepan, sedangkan Ino, Tenten dan Temari berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Sakura." Panggil Ino dengan suara yang cukup keras dari belakang.

"Hm?" jawab Sakura sambil memutar badannya kearah belakang diikuti Hinata. Sakura kaget ketika melihat seratus meter dibelakang mereka, Uchiha Sasuke sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

Ino menoleh ke belakang sekilas seolah berkata bahwa kakak-itu-kan-yang-kau-cari? Mengetahui hal itu, Sakura hanya bisa merutuki Ino dalam hati.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai kearah mereka.

1

2

3

Sakura menunduk kebawah karena salah tingkah dan juga malu.

.

Ino melirik-lirik sang kakak kelas.

.

Temari terpana melihat ketampanan sang kakak kelas.

.

Tenten dengan cueknya mengulum permen sedari tadi.

.

Hinata berjalan kearah mereka dengan cemas.

.

Dan apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Ia menyeringai seolah menyiratkan dia mengerti apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Hell yeah, kalau ada lubang di dekat Sakura, maka Sakura tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk melompat kedalamnya dan tentu saja tidak akan keluar untuk selama-lamanya.

**FIN**

**Omake**

"Hinata, kau ingat apa yang kuucapkan seminggu yang lalu tentang Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka sedang menunggu jemputan mereka. Ketiga temannya sudah dijemput lima menit yang lalu. Dan tentu saja, Ino telah mengucapkan permintaan maafnya pada Sakura atas kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Maksud Sakura-chan, tentang permntaanmu yang ingin melihat Sasuke-senpai dari dekat?"

"Iya. Aku memang meminta seperti itu, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini." Kata Sakura dengan muka setengah sedih.

"Sabar ya Saku-chan, kejadian ini pasti ada hikmahnya." Kata Hinata mencoba menghibur Sakura.

d(^.^)b

**A/N :**

Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fic. Jadi maaf banget kalo ada yang salah atau banyak typo. ._. sebenernya ini kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. Bener-bener deh Lin pengen ngutuk temen Lin yang namanya piiiip aka Ino. Ngapain coba dia mangil-manggil Lin, jadi tau deh si kakak kelas itu. Huuuuuuuuuaaaa.. #nangis guling2 abaikan

Oh ya, padahal Lin kira bisa bikin fic ini semalem doang, taunya jadi deh sehari penuh nyelesainnya. Ini semua gara-gara nonton MV nya Boyfriend (ada yang tau?) pas lagi buat fic... huaaaaaa Youngmin kamu cakep sekali.. abaikan

Yah sekian curcol gaje dari Lin.

Karena ini fic pertama Lin, Lin dengan sangat maksa #plak meminta review dari para readers. #ditendang.

Oh ya yang terakhir, Lin mau ngucapin Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa bagi teman-teman yang menjalankannya. ^^


End file.
